Unknown Girl
by Sasarai Hiragi
Summary: Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu menggerakan kepalanya sangat lambat menoleh ke arah Allen. Allen menatap wajahnya. Wajah yang putih pucat dengan bibir ke ungu-unguan dan mata mungil yang kini sedang menatap Allen. Warning : OC,OOC.


**Unknown Girl**

* * *

Sore menjelang malam, kira-kira sekitar jam enam tepat. Allen kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil buku PR matematika yang tertinggal. Hari sudah gelap, dan suasana sekolahnya memang agak angker kalau malam. Tapi Allen memberanikan diri untuk kembali kekelas. Allen harus mengambil buku itu hari ini, karena akan di kumpulkan besok.

Allen keluar dari kelasnya. Allen melihat keujung jalan dimana terdapat toilet wanita. Bulu kuduk Allen berdiri. Terlebih lagi ia tiba-tiba ingat akan gosip hantu di toilet wanita sebelah kiri. Gosip itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolahnya. Allen mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga, Dilihatnya lantai dua sangat sepi, petugas kebersihanpun tidak terlihat dari tadi. Allen melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga ke lantai satu, lalu berjalan melawati koridor di depan kelas satu. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar taman depan perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba ia tertegun, matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

'Siapa dia? Waktu kesini tadi aku tidak melihatnya..'

Allen tidak ada niat untuk berlama-lama di sekolah, tapi matanya seperti tak dapat mengalihkan padangan dari sosok yang sedang duduk dibangku taman itu. Sesosok perempuan yang kira-kira seumur dengannya sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap ke arah tanah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu menggerakan kepalanya sangat lambat menoleh ke arah Allen. Allen menatap wajahnya. Wajah yang putih pucat dengan bibir ke ungu-unguan dan mata mungil yang kini sedang menatap Allen. Tatapan tajamnya membuat Allen merasa seperti sedang di pelototi. Allen yang merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu segera melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Tapi rasanya kedua mata perempuan itu terus mengikuti sosok Allen.

'Sedikit menyapa, mungkin tidak apa-apa,' pikir Allen.

Akhirnya Allen memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuju sosok perempuan itu. Kedua mata sosok itu masih tetap menatap tajam kepada Allen.

Dengan segan Allen bertanya sambil tersenyum, "hey, kau siapa? Sedang apa di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pandangan matanya pun tak beralih dari Allen.

"eh..hey.. kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Maaf.. tapi aku merasa tidak enak.." Allen berkata ragu-ragu.

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu tak menjawab perkataan Allen, namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke tanah perkarangan taman.

"Ehm.. boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sunyi, tak ada tanda-tanda sosok itu akan menjawab.

"err. Diam artinya boleh ya? Aku duduk ya?" Allen duduk di samping perempuan itu. Allen tak begitu mengerti, tapi rasanya dia penasaran pada perempuan itu.

"emm.. kamu sedang apa di sini? Malam-malam begini?" Allen memulai percakapan.

"... Main.."

Akhirnya perempuan itu bersuara. Suaranya halus dan terdengar sangat lemah. Nada suaranya datar, tak mengandung emosi sama sekali.

Hanya dua kata 'Main' namun Allen agak canggung mendengarnya.

'Main? Jam segini? Lagipula ini disekolah, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk sini. Apa satpam di depan tidak melarangnya?'

Berbagai pertanyaan timbul di benak Allen, menambah rasa penasarannya. Allen memperhatikan pakaian yang di kenakan perempuan itu. Baju terusan dengan rok balon berwarna putih dengan sedikit renda dan pita di bagian lengannya. Sepatu pantofel putih dengan kaus kaki putih selutut. Pakaiannya yang serba putih hampir berwarna sama dengan kulitnya. Warna kulitnya pucat pasi seperti orang albino. Hanya rambut panjangnya saja yang berwarna hitam. Kornea matanya juga, hitam beku, tak ada cahaya ataupun kilauan cahaya pantulan lampu.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Allen melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Disini."

"ng.. maksudmu, di dekat sini?" Allen sedikit bingung.

"Ya."

Perempuan itu menengadahkan kepala dan menatap lantai dua gedung sekolah, Allen tak yakin ruangan mana yang sedang ditatap perempuan di sampingnya dengan ekspresi miris seperti itu.

"Ohya, siapa namamu?" Allen bertanya dengan lembut.

"Vhio..Vhiorta Shanzell."

"pangilanmu?"

"...."

"Kupanggil Sha saja ya?"

"..."

"Baiklah Sha, kenapa kau masih di sini? Sudah malam, sudah waktunya anak perempuan pulang, kan?" Allen berusaha untuk bersikap ramah.

"Aku mau disini."

Vhiorta menoleh cepat ke arah Allen dan menatap tajam mata Allen.

".. tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kamu disini? Kalau sudah malam, suasana sekolah ini cukup menyeramkan.." Allen berkata dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kau takut?"

"Emm.." Allen bingung harus menjawab apa, sejujurnya ia memang takut suasana hening sekolah malam ini, di tambah lagi rumor-rumor tentang ke angkeran sekolah. Seperti pohon besar di lapangan yang letaknya tidak strategis dan cukup mengganggu saat olah raga, tapi pohon itu tidak di tebang, katanya karena ada penuggunya, atau lukisan di gedung baru yang suka bergerak-gerak di malam hari, kepala yang melayang-layang di dekat green house, dan lain seagainya. Membayangkannya membuat Allen tambah merinding.

"Kau takut hantu?"

"..." Allen tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, Vhiorta seperti bisa membaca pikiran Allen.

"Hihi.. Apa kau percaya gosip hantu di toilet wanita kelas dua?" Vhiorta tertawa kecil sambil memindahkan ke dua tangannya ke pangkuannya. Wajahnya menatap ke langit.

"Hey, kau tau gosip itu! Ternyata kamu memang murid sini ya??"

"Kamu tau kisahnya? Kenapa hantu itu bisa ada di sana?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Sha, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku, apa kamu murid disini juga??"

"Mau kuceritakan?" Vhio sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Allen. Ia hanya melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah." Akhirnya Allen menyerah juga, tidak ada tanda-tanda Vhio mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Lagi pula Allen memang penasaran dengan hantu di toilet itu.

"Ini terjadi tepat di hari ketika sekolah ini terbakar."

"Eh? Ma--"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan potong omonganku."

"Ba..baik." Allen menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku tempat mereka berdua duduk.

Vhio berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan berputar-putar di depan Allen. Menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Allen.

"Waktu itu hari libur, jadi di sekolah ini cuma ada penjaga sekolah dan petugas kebersihan."

Memang benar, tahun lalu, waktu terjadi kebakaran sekolah ini tepat saat tanggal merah maulid nabi. Jadi tak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar.

"Seorang gadis datang ke sekolah ini seorang diri untuk melihat-lihat kondisi sekolah barunya nanti." Vhio melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Gadis itu terlalu nakal, karenar ke egoisannya, dia datang ke sekolah ini tanpa memberi tahu siapapun termasuk orang tuanya. Bahkan gadis itu masuk ke gedung sekolah ini tanpa izin. Tak ada yang tau, dia datang kesini.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat ruangan di gedung ini, gadis itu menuju ke toilet." Vhio kembali duduk di samping Allen.

Vhio menundukan wajahnya dan melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "Pada saat itu juga, sedang ada demo penghemat bahan bakar di gedung Theater Besar universitas di sebelah. Gedung yang tepat berada di belakang gedung sekolah ini. Ketika ingin di coba ke motor, motor itu malah meledak dan..

BLAAR!" Vhio mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, seakan menggambarkan suatu ledakan.

"Gedung Theater itu terbakar dan api merayap ke sekolah ini. Api menghabiskan lantai tiga dan sebagian lantai dua gedung sekolah ini. Beruntung, tidak ada korban tewas ataupun luka-luka. Begitu kan?" Allen menyambung omongan Vhio.

"Ya, itu yang orang-orang tau.."

"maksudmu?" tanya Allen penasaran.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Gadis yang sedang melihat-lihat sekolah ini sedang berada di toilet tepat saat kebakaran terjadi. Toilet itu kedap udara, suara percikan api di atap sama sekali tidak terdengar dari dalam toilet itu. Api merayap sangat cepat, dan.. kamu bisa tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi kan, Allen?" Vhio bertanya kepada Allen seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ga..gadis itu ikut terbakar di toilet.. dan dialah yang selama ini di gosipkan, benar?" Allen sedikit terkejut mengetahui kisah sebenarnya hantu toilet itu.

"Ya, tragis bukan?"

"Tragis sekali.. tapi—"

Belum sempat Allen menyelasaikan kata-katanya, sudah di poton oleh omongan Vhio, "Bukan itu saja lho, tidak ada orang yang tau gadis itu ikut terbakar disana, bahkan orang tuanya berpikir dia melarikan diri dari rumah, saat ini polisi masih mencari anak itu.

Menyedihkan

Sudah empat bulan, tapi belum ada yang berdo'a atas kematian gadis itu..

Arwahnya tak akan tenang." Vhio tersenyum sayu sambil sekali lagi menatap lantai dua gedung sekolah itu.

"Tu..tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang tidak ada seorangpun yang tau. Tapi kenapa kamu bisa tau? Pake indra keenam yah? Kamu berteman dan sedang menunggu gadis itu sekarang? Hehe.. maaf tadi salah kira kamu ngapain di sini, hehe.." Allen yang baru-baru ini mendengar berita tentang anak Indigo dan menebak Vhio yang ada di sampingnya adalah salah satu anak Indigo.

"Hmm..

Apa kau tau Allen.."

"Ya?"

"Nama anak gadis dalam ceritaku tadi?"

"Tidak.."

"Namanya..

Vhiorta Shanzell

Dan anak itu adalah..

AKU!"

"Whaa..?!" Allen terkejut dan menatap muka sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya. Mata Allen terbelalak, gadis tadi sudah tidak ada. Kini yang ada di sampingnya adalah sosok seram yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya penuh luka bakar, tulang sikunya terlihat menonjol keluar. Mata kanannya bolong dan mata kirinya menggantung diluar, bibirnya sobek-sobek dan isi perutnya berceceran.

Allen ingin segera kabur. Tapi kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Suara Allen juga tidak keluar, tubuhnya kaku. Sementara sosok di sampingnya sedang tersenyum mengerikan dengan bibirnya yang hancur. Terdengar suara anjing mengogong panjang, menyayat. Semakin lama wajah tanpa bentuk sosok itu semakin dekat ke wajah Allen.

Allen bisa melihat dengan jelas lobang-lobang dan nanah luka bakar di wajah itu. Entah mengapa Allen tak bisa menutup matanya.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dan..

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

Gelap

Allen tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia juga tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Seorang petugas kebersihan menemukan Allen yang pingsan di depan toilet lantai dua. Allen segera di bawa ke klinik dan tak sadarkan diri sampai dua hari.

Ketika siuman Allen menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami. Setelah itu, sekolah langsung mengadakan do'a bersama. Orang tua Vhio datang ke sekolah dan menangis serta meminta maaf kepada anaknya.

Setelah itu, tak pernah ada lagi kasus murid-murid yang melihat sosok misterius di sekitar toilet. Dan rumor itu pun berangsur-angsur hilang seiring waktu.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Sehabis pelajaran olahraga Allen menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Allen menyalakan keran di wastafel dan membasuh mukanya. Ketika membasuh muka, ia menundukan wajahnya. Dan ketika menengadah lagi dan melihat ke kaca wastafel. Allen terbelalak, dari pantulan kaca terlihat sosok perempuan berpakaian serba putih sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Allen tak berani menengok ke belakang, ia hanya menatap pantulan kaca.

"s..Sha..?.. kau..?"

"Allen.." sosok itu menatap ke arah Allen dari pantulan kaca. Ia tersenyum riang lalu berkata..

"Allen, terimakasih banyak!! Aku suka kamu, Allen! XD"

Allen merasa lega dan turut gembira, Allen pun membalas senyuman tulus sosok itu seraya berkata. "sama-sama. Hehehe.."

"Umm.. sebagai tanda terimakasih.." sosok itu memegang pundak Allen. Allen menoleh kebelakang.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih, aku akan mengikutimu.. kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan bersamamu..

Sampai kau mati.

Sampai kau mati."

Saat Allen menoleh kebelakang dan bertatapan dengan sosok itu, sosok itu telah berubah wujud ke manusia penuh luka bakar yang sangat mengerikan.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI......"

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**OMAKE.. XD**

Hiragi : Ci luk BAAAAA!!

+BLETAK+

Hiragi : yay, saya beralih genre lagi, XD, sekarang jadi horor.. XD

Gak tau deh horornya ngena ato nggak..

Yang jelas, saya terinspirasi dari rumor-rumor yang beredar di sekolah, XD

Tentang hantu kepala, penghuni pohon, penghuni toilet, ama lukisan bergerak, itu bener-bener rumor yang saya denger dari anak-anak SMA

Kebakaran sekolah saya itu juga beneran. Cuma yang benernya lokasi gedung teather itu di belakang gedung TK, samping gedung SD, gedung smpnya agak jauh sedikit, XD

Dan hantu di toilet lantai dua sama kebakaran sekolah saya itu, NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA. Hanya cerita karangan saya.

Hoho..

Yasud..

Bagemanapun juga.. mohon ripiu.. onegaishimasuuu~ ^^

* * *

Klik

II

II

II

V


End file.
